Tell me if I'm Dreaming
by TiA995
Summary: Rose has a rather curious experience on the verge of her first Christmas in her and Dimitri's new home. Is it some sort of a twisted reality or an illusion that she is caught in, she has yet to figure out, though Adrian's presence clearly isn't helping. Set after LS, but ignoring the existence of Bloodlines!


**Alright, as promised, here is the updated Christmas piece that I'd submitted to the VA10thanniversaryproject last year! Enjoy :***

 **P.S. This is becoming a must-have for my AN's (a well deserved must-have): Special thanks to megamorr for giving this thing a once-over before it was published! You are an angel Meg!**

* * *

" _A dream you dream alone is only a dream. A dream you dream together is reality." (John Lennon)_

I was having a strange dream. Actually, that was an understatement, but when it came to me and my wacky mind, strange was the new normal. I was standing on an improvised stage in a lousy roadhouse in the middle of nowhere, clinging to the mic. To my utmost horror I was singing some disastrously cheesy Christmas songs to a few drunken and thoroughly uninterested souls who seemed to have winded up here by mere accident, just like I had. I half expected they'd boo me off the stage while throwing empty beer bottles at me, but I guess they were too wasted to actually care about my high-pitched and off-key singing.

I wanted to sew my mouth shut, but despite my desires it kept moving as I looked down my body. I was dressed in a short, tight, black dress coupled with a leather jacket. It was safe to say my attire wasn't in any way compliant with the heartbreaking, soft melodies I was singing along to. Especially since I wore fishnets and combat boots to top of my look that basically screamed _I'm going to a rock concert_ or _I'm going to seriously kick your ass_.

As the song ended I was left in silence, completely baffled, waiting for the dream to end or for something embarrassing to happen, because that was the only conclusion I could think of for this bizarre moment. That was until I heard loud clapping coming from the back of the bar. It wasn't exactly a slow clap, but it wasn't that vibrant either. I lifted my hand to cover the light of the reflector that obstructed my view of the person producing the only noise aside from the sound of my breathing and the soft buzzing of the mic.

"Well done!", they exclaimed in a voice that sounded rather familiar as I moved to the side searching for the stairs to get down, but not finding any, "That was astonishingly bad, but entertaining nonetheless."

Suddenly it was as if the scenery froze and then slowly began fading. The outline of the pub remained intact though it somehow became blurry. The small crowd disappeared and the only people left were me and my secret cheerleader. When I finally managed to glimpse beyond the light I realized that they had moved to stand right below me. I scanned them carefully starting from their rugged yet elegant shoes to their black pants that were ripped in a few places and then their dark green shirt and a jacket that looked very similar to mine. It wasn't until I noticed that constantly messy, chestnut hair and a signature smirk that made those mesmerizing emerald eyes even more captivating that I knew who my companion was.

"Adrian?", I asked in confusion, crouching in an attempt to balance myself off the stage.

"The one and only", he chuckled, approaching me and offering me his hand.

I accepted his help, feeling his surprisingly warm fingers wrapping tightly around mine before he tugged me towards him. There was something too _real_ about him which made me certain he was truly here in this bizarre dream of mine. I thumped onto the floor, straightening up and pulling my dress down since it rode up my thighs way more than it was appropriate. When I looked up at Adrian again, his smile widened and he playfully winked at me while adding: "Fancy running into you here, Little Dhampir."

"I should have known you were behind this weirdness", I groaned in annoyance, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I beg your pardon, whatever do you mean by that?"

"Give me my normal dreams back and take your spirit-induced ones with you", I retorted, surpassing him and heading for the door like that might help me escape him somehow.

"This isn't a Spirit dream Rose", he stressed with a small dose of seriousness in his voice as I continued my marching towards the door that only seemed further away the more I tried to approach it.

"Righttt."

"It's not. If it was, you'd be wearing a lot less layers, I can assure you of that", he teased as I stopped my pointless movements and twirled around to look at him.

"I thought we were past those kinds of comments."

Ever since our breakup Adrian's and my relationship or rather friendship had been on a long and slow mend. We'd only started acting civil towards each other about a half a year ago and this Christmas was going to be the first one he'd spend with all of us. I was actually kind of surprised that he'd accepted his invite. However, that didn't mean I was foolish enough to believe things would be the way they used to between the two of us. And what I definitely didn't expect was for him to use his old endearment for me or shower me with his witty comments tonight or now.

"Were we?", he challenged with a strange smile, "Cause you do realize I'm just a figment of your imagination so what I say is what you think I'd say or what you want me to say."

"Stop messing around. I'm tired. I want to sleep, _normally_."

"You _are_ sleeping Rose. You are deep under, floating through the land of dreams", he commented before glancing at his watch, his eyes widening in the way that made me think he was on some kind of schedule and was being very late, "And I believe it's time for the next one."

"Next what?"

"Next dream, silly", he chuckled before the roadhouse began shaking.

In a flash everything became fuzzy, like my whole world was tossed into a blender. I felt so dizzy I could hardly stand so I closed my eyes and I held my breath until I felt a gentle touch on my shoulder. I carefully peeked through my lashes and saw Adrian smiling at me as he questioned: "What's with the ridiculous expression?"

Instead of responding I blinked a few times, allowing the muscles in my face to slowly relax. I looked him up and down, noticing that his attire was replaced by a grey sweater, beige pants and elegant grey shoes. Peering down my own body I could see I had similar colors to the ones he was wearing and was again in a dress, but this one was knee-high and thicker, like a large sweater draped over my bare legs that ended in beige high heels. We both looked very adultlike and if I wasn't so thrown off balance by the craziness I'd found myself in, I definitely would have teased Adrian that his outfit made me think of him as a middle aged man with three kids and a nine to five job. That would for sure be what he'd call a nightmare.

As Adrian stepped aside I was faced with a giant Christmas tree. It was decorated by dazzling balls covered in red and green glitter, tiny lights that seemed to come out of nowhere between the pine needles and a big, bright star on the top. Underneath the tree lay a heap of gifts with neatly tied bows on them. The entire picture seemed rather familiar, but no matter how hard I tried, I simply couldn't put my finger on why it all felt like-.

"Should we put a card in it?", a voice behind me said, cutting my thoughts short.

That voice made the blood in my veins freeze. I spun around in a blink, gasping as I saw the person it belonged to. His platinum blond hair and jade green eyes instantly formed a gulp in my throat. I took a shaky step towards him, but he didn't seem to notice me since he was busy staring at a box that was on the table before him.

"Lord Dragomir?", I whispered, waiting for him to scold me for not using his first name like he always would. It didn't happen this time though. Actually, he didn't say a word to me, but instead glanced up right behind me and added: "Rhea, did you hear me?"

 _Rhea_? _Rhea Dragomir_? This time when I turned I bumped straight into Adrian who was studying me with curiosity written all over his face. I fixed his eyes and wordlessly asked for an explanation as Rhea chuckled in the background: "Yes Darling, I heard you. I was just thinking it over."

Adrian seemed to have figured out my unasked question since he quickly supplied: "It's a memory Rose. They can't see or hear you."

"How are you doing this?"

"I'm not doing anything. I told you already, this is your dream and I'm just-."

"A figment of my imagination", I finished angrily, getting more and more annoyed by his nonchalance and fake cluelessness, "You really want me to believe that?"

"Believe what you want Rose. It's entirely up to you."

"I don't think we should put a card", Rhea continued, passing by Adrian and me without so much as blinking in our direction, "She might recognize the writing. We can just tell her it's from her parents."

Her words caught my attention, enough that I abandon my conversation with Adrian and move to stand next to the table, leaning forward while glancing at the content of the box they were packing. I guess I should have been glad that they obviously couldn't hear me because the shriek that escaped me was painful even for my own ears.

"My red scarf! I can't believe it!"

"You seem awfully excited about a piece of clothing", Adrian commented, leaning next to me leisurely like everything about this scene was completely normal.

"It's not just a piece of clothing. It's my favorite scarf of all time. It's red and cashmere, so soft, wonderful really and it's red", I babbled happily, choosing to ignore the oddness of the current situation as well.

"You said red two times", Adrian observed with a smile, "I'm sensing there is a higher meaning to this scarf than its quality or color."

"There is", I mumbled, glancing at Eric who grabbed the lid of the box while commenting: "I hope Rose likes it."

"It was the only gift my parents ever sent to me", I continued, not being able to take my eyes off Eric and Rhea, "Or at least I thought they did. That's what Lissa's parents told me. I wore it every winter until Lissa and I ran from the Academy and I left it behind. I never found it again."

"Shame", Adrian commented as he studied the perfect bow Rhea tied on top of the box, "It's pretty."

"Yeah", I breathed out, watching them walk towards the tree.

I remembered this Christmas, it was one of the best I ever had. I'd usually be one of those unfortunate kids who'd stay at school during winter breaks because my mother was too busy to ever spend time with me, but this year things changed. Eric and Rhea asked my mother if I could join them and that was how I became a part of their family tradition up until the moment they died. The very cottage I was currently standing in was the place they went to for every Christmas. It was beautiful and magical, always warm from the flames softly twirling in the fireplace and always smelling like apple pie and cinnamon rolls that Rhea was unable to stop baking.

I could see it clearly now, like a movie playing in front of my eyes. Waking up that morning to a pile of glittery snow on the window-sill of the bedroom Lissa and I shared, despite the house having more than enough rooms for us to each have our own. Sneaking out so I wouldn't wake her and sliding down the railing as the scent of hot chocolate spread through the main floor. Seeing this beautiful tree and getting so many gifts, more than I ever got in my life. This was one of the fondest memories I had of Lissa's parents, the time I felt like I had a real family.

An idea popped into my head and before I knew what I was actually doing, I pushed passed Adrian and headed towards the hallway. I ran up the stairs, ignoring Adrian's protests about him having a hard time following me and barged into the first room on the left. Sure enough, cuddled under the huge pink blanket Lissa adored, I saw two girls. Lissa's blond hair melted with my dark brown on the pillow and I knew there was a mess of tangled limbs underneath that blanket like there always was. My bed was empty, tucked in and clearly showing it wasn't slept in this night or any night before.

"Awww, you looked so cute when you were a kid", Adrian stated, bumping my shoulder with his as he caught up, "Who would have thought you'd grow up to be such a badass?"

As he spoke I looked at my younger self in disbelief. I'd forgotten that carefree, almost angelic expression I used to have back then. For a moment I wondered how and why that had changed. Just for a moment. And then I recalled the things that had happened in my life since then, in Lissa's life too, things that took their toll on us and stole our innocence. Still, despite my trouble to remember how my reflection in the mirror used to look, I was sure it was me, the real me from years ago. I had no idea how this was possible, but I was walking through my own memories like a stranger watching someone's life unfold.

"I want to go see Andre", I suddenly announced snapping from my half-trance.

I didn't even realize how much I missed seeing the faces of Lissa's family, _my family_. Even though I'd met my father and developed a better relationship with my mother since then, Eric and Rhea still felt like parents to me, regardless of the fact that they were long gone. And Andre, God, I think I missed that annoying idiot more than anyone else.

"Sadly, we are out of time", Adrian almost whispered as he gently placed his palm on my shoulder, a dose of sadness filling his eyes.

"What do you mean we are out of time?", I burst, shaking his hand off as I twirled to head to the door.

"We need to go."

"Go where?", I asked, even though I couldn't care less. _I wasn't going anywhere until I saw Andre_.

"To our next destination", Adrian announced, catching my arm and tugging me back before I could take off.

"Wait, Adrian, I... if this isn't a Spirit dream, what is it?"

He didn't give me a response. Instead, a small smirk played on his lips before he lifted his free hand and snapped his fingers. The room around us dissolved, along with the two little girls underneath the pink blanket. Through the vivid swirl of colors that made me want to hurl I was faced with strong lights that forced me to blink until my eyes could adjust. The first thing I noticed was a long glass case filled with shiny jewelry that was positioned right in front of me. I latched onto it, trying to retrieve my balance as a honeyed and slightly muffled voice filled the air. I glanced down the row of cases just like the one in front of me, seeing a woman with a neat bun, pristine blouse and a pencil skirt standing behind one of them. She was clearly mid-sentence when we barged into the shop, completely unnoticed yet again. The change of the venue was followed by another change of clothes. Adrian was in a tux and I was in a long, body-clinging wedding dress.

"- but these are a bit expensive", the woman finished her line as she gestured towards an uncountable amount of engagement rings.

"The price is irrelevant", someone spoke behind me, someone whose voice I would have known anywhere.

Even though I knew Dimitri wasn't really here I couldn't resist glancing at him, taking in his features and his cute, little, polite smile. I forced my eyes away from him though so that I could use them to glare at Adrian since I was completely outraged by whatever the hell was going on. He paid no attention to my grave expression. Instead, he peered over my shoulder and chuckled: "Looks like the big Russian is up to no good."

"What is this?", I spat through gritted teeth, honestly considering punching Adrian right in the jaw, imaginary or not.

"You won't stop asking questions, will you?", he huffed, rolling his eyes at me, "Fine, I'll tell you then. Have you ever read "A Christmas Carol"? You know that book about-."

"I watched the movie, get to the point", I snapped impatiently, unable to resist sneaking another peek at Dimitri who'd just picked up a marvelous, white gold ring that twisted and twirled into a rose with a dazzling diamond stuck in the middle of it.

"This is pretty similar, only instead of the ghost of Christmas past you get a memory, something that's happening in the present and then-."

"Yet to come", I finished, demonstratively crossing my arms, "So what, I'm Scrooge than? Cause let me just tell you, that doesn't make a lick of sense. A, I don't hate Christmas and b, I'm not a bad person. Besides, what do you have to do with all of this?"

"How the heck should I know Rose? You are the one who decided I should be your guide. Not that I'm not honored, but it was entirely your call."

"Sure. Okay, you know what? If this is all a part of my stupid imagination, I want it to stop, NOW! If I'm dreaming, I'm going to wake up because I see no point in any of it."

"Go ahead, I ain't stopping you", Adrian exclaimed, lifting his hands in surrender.

"Fine", I cried out, stomping my feet like a child having a tantrum.

I frowned, shutting my eyes tightly and waiting. I even held my breath in, praying I'd succeed in my intentions. I covered my ears with my palms to stop Dimitri's voice from filling them. He was asking about a tiny red box for the ring he had chosen. _Come on, come on, come on_. _Wake up dammit_ , I screamed at myself but felt nothing change. After a few moments, I let out an exasperated sigh and dropped my hands, hearing Adrian laugh: "You are still here, Little Dhampir."

"I can see that", I retorted, letting my eyelids snap open as my eyes focused on Dimitri who was paying and taking a bag from the saleswoman.

When Adrian stayed silent and Dimitri turned to leave, I finally asked: "So if this is actually real, does that mean Dimitri is going to propose?"

"I never said it was real", Adrian pointed out, watching Dimitri with amusement, "I just said it wasn't a Spirit dream."

"God, you are even more annoying when I make you up", I mumbled into my chin as I followed Dimitri out of the shop.

I heard Adrian's feet shuffle behind me, knowing he was treading on my heels as I walked past the door and stepped into a bright, white light that seemed like very thick mist. When the colors returned, I was faced with my own reflection. Only, I realized soon enough it wasn't my reflection I was looking at. It was me alright, but my hair was different, shorter and curlier and I somehow seemed older, not in a visible way, but there was this dose of maturity in my eyes that surprised me. I stared at the other version of me and it almost seemed like she was staring right back at me, until I heard a soft mix of a chuckle and a short squeal coming from behind her. It was a strange sound, not like a person, not like an animal either. As I pondered on what could have caused such a sound, a small smile appeared on my double's face as she walked over the room stopping when she reached a... _CRIB_?

"Hey Lana", she sang, bending over the wooden fence to reach for the baby that was making that same noise again, "Good morning Darling."

The tiny bundle she picked up stretched her miniature hands to touch Rose's face, making her smile become wider. The baby in her arms was an adorable girl with big, chocolate eyes and thin, short strands of slightly curly dark hair. Her happy noises continued as Rose cuddled her against her chest and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Damn", Adrian breathed out next to me, reminding me that he was still there, "That's what I call a beautiful sight."

"I don't-, I don't understand", I stammered, unable to take my eyes off the scene in front of me.

"Roza, where did I put that crate with the decorations?", Dimitri's voice called out to Rose, who lifted her gaze from the baby in her arms and shouted back, "It's here, next to the couch."

After a few moments he strolled into the room, stopping in his tracks upon seeing the other me. For a moment, I thought he was just as shocked as I was to see his girlfriend holding a baby in her arms, but then he grinned and asked: "You couldn't resist waking her up, could you?"

"I didn't", Rose protested as he made his way to them, "She woke up on her own and well, then I couldn't resist picking her up."

"Nobody could", Dimitri softly chuckled as he stopped next to Rose.

He wrapped one of his arms around her, pulling her into his embrace while he used his free hand to gingerly run his fingers down the baby's chubby cheek. The look on his face was breathtaking. I didn't think I'd ever seen him so... _at peace_. There was nothing but pure joy in his eyes as he fondly gazed upon that little bundle. His expression was completely unguarded, the softest he'd ever had. His arm that rested on Rose's shoulders tightened a little while he whispered: "My beautiful girls."

Rose giggled, but didn't look up at Dimitri the way I would have. Instead she kept her eyes fixed on the girl as she mumbled: "Three months in and I can't stop staring at her. Isn't she the most hypnotizing thing in the world?"

"Yes, with her mother occupying the second place", he mumbled placing a kiss on Rose's temple as the baby stretched her tiny hands and curled her fingers around the front of his T-shirt.

"Three months? Congratulations Rose, starting from tonight you are officially pregnant", Adrian exclaimed, making me jump up.

"No. This is not, this, I-", I incoherently muttered, before I turned to Adrian in complete fury shouting, "This is all an illusion, this is-, it's not real. It's not going to happen."

"Svetlana Vasilisa Belikova, do not rip your father's shirt, I just bought it", I heard Rose threaten in the background, but she did it through a laugh.

"Maybe, maybe not", Adrian commented peering over my shoulder, "It'd be a pity though, if it didn't happen. You look really happy."

I wordlessly followed his gaze back to the little family behind us. They did look happy. They looked beyond happy. I actually envied them. I wanted to be them, but I certainly wasn't going to confess that to the imaginary Adrian in a weird ass dream.

"I-", I started saying before a loud ringing travelled through the air around us.

It was a piercing sound that made me want to cover my ears in order to muffle it. Adrian twitched beside me reacting to it as well, but Dimitri and Rose didn't seem to have noticed it at all. They were still affectionately fixed on the baby, babbling like they were children themselves. When the sound came again it was even louder and I shouted in an attempt to overpower it: "What the hell is that?"

"Rose", Adrian's voice sounded distant even though he was inches away from me, "Roza."

 _That's weird. Why would Adrian call me that_? My vision became dim as he called out to me again, but this time his voice sounded different. And the more he repeated my name the more he sounded like-.

"ROSE", Dimitri almost shouted as I jumped up, knocking into him. He let out a soft _ouch_ , rubbing his chin at the spot where my forehead hit it. I fixed my eyes on his as he muttered: "Heavens, didn't you hear your alarm?"

"Ala-", I mumbled before realization hit me and I exclaimed, "Alarm! That's the awful noise. An alarm that woke me up cause I was sleeping. Yes, I was sleeping, dreaming."

Dimitri worriedly studied me as I babbled the things that could make no sense to any normal person ever. He sat on the edge of the bed next to my feet carefully as he asked: "Roza are you alright?"

"Fine, I'm fine", I blurted out, scrambling to get of our bed, "What time is it? We should start preparing. We have a party to organize."

"Roza wait", he said catching my hand to slow me down, "Are you sure everything is alright? Is there-, is there something I should know?"

His question surprised me enough to make me stop and gawk at him. _Did he know_? _Did he know what I'd dreamt of_? I studied him as he patiently waited for me to respond. His brow furrowed in concern, but his eyes seemed innocent no matter how much they tried to reach into my soul and rip the answer out from it. _No_ , I decided, _of course he didn't know_. _How could he_? _It was all in my head, not his_. I breathed out and clasped my hands to steady myself before I smiled, covering up the turmoil of emotions inside of me. I decided it'd be best if I kept my craziness to myself so I finally pushed out: "Nope. Nothing. I'm just a bit disoriented. I'm not really used to afternoon naps."

"You really needed one though", he chuckled, clearly rolling with my story, "You overworked yourself with preparations for tonight."

"And half of it is still not done so chop-chop Comrade", I instructed, running to the door.

"I'll be right with you", he voiced as he walked to his closet and pulled it open.

I glanced at him in the exact moment he slipped something into the pocket of one of his jackets hanging in there. For a minute, I thought I saw a tiny red box, just like the one from my dream in the jewelry shop, but I brushed it off knowing it was just my wild imagination still running all over the place.

 _It would have been nice though, wouldn't it_? A perfect surprise for the first Christmas spent in our new home. Our perfect, tiny house just across from Lissa's and Christian's not so tiny one. I felt a bit foolish, daydreaming about Dimitri proposing to me, even though I'd told him a million times I wouldn't be settling down any time soon. Lying through my teeth was what I was doing. If he would have asked me, I would have said yes in a heartbeat. I shook my head to clear my thoughts as Dimitri joined me at the door and nudged me downstairs while giving me a quick kiss as he surpassed me.

I'd forgotten all about my afternoon nap and silly wishes by the time our guests arrived. When it was time to open our presents, despite my usual impatience, I restrained myself in an attempt to be a good host and allowed Lissa, Christian, Jill, Eddie, Adrian and even Dimitri to all go first. It was all smiles, hugs and thank yous as they unwrapped a gift after a gift. Shockingly, even Dimitri and Adrian exchanged and awkward half-hug at each other's gifts.

Once it was finally my turn, I grabbed my packages, greedily ripping the colorful wrapping papers with a childish grin. Lissa got me a ton of makeup I was sure would last me for a lifetime, Christian bought me a huge cup that he said would serve a purpose of reminding me of his beautiful face every time I drink my morning coffee, Jill gave me the cutest little leather bracelet that she assured me wouldn't break even if I battled an army and, traditionally, from Eddie I got a pair of Christmas themed socks.

I was down to two more gifts, Adrian's and Dimitri's. I reached out, without even looking, grabbing the first my fingers grazed. It was Dimitri's. Just like Adrian's it was in a box, but unlike Adrian's the box was rather small. I popped its lid impatiently and looked down onto the bottom only to realize it was empty. I frowned, glancing up as I opened my mouth to ask Dimitri what the catch was when I saw him dropping on his knee in front of me. My chin almost touched the floor as I stared at him in shock while Jill and Lissa squealed in unison. The smile playing on Dimitri's lips seemed a bit uncertain as he reached into the pocket of his pants and produced... _my God, a tiny red box_. The very tiny red box I'd already seen twice.

I held my breath in as he took my hand, looking up to me while he started: "Rosemarie-."

"Yes", I breathed out quickly, seeing his smile widen.

"I haven't even asked the question yet", he chuckled as I crouched so my eyes were in the same level as his were.

"The answer is still yes", I giggled, cupping his face tenderly.

"Can I ask it anyway?", he laughed, his hands shaking slightly as he held up the ring between us.

I nodded, smiling as I got lost in his loving eyes, feeling happier than I ever have. He apparently gave up on a speech I was sure he prepared and simply whispered: "Will you marry me?"

My answer was to slam my lips against his. Only when Christian whistled playfully did I realize I was making quite a show for our guests. We parted and Dimitri awkwardly smiled since these kinds of displays of affection weren't really something he was accustomed to in front of other people, regardless of them being our friends. He stood up, offering me his hand in order to pull me up as well before he ceremoniously slid my engagement ring on. I focused on my finger and then blinked a couple of times as I felt my heart hammering against my chest. A white gold ring with a rose and a diamond stuck in the middle, shone brightly on my hand. The exact ring I saw Dimitri pick in my dream. _How is this possible_? Before I could even begin to understand what the hell was happening, Lissa jumped at me, wrapping her hands around my neck and tightening her hold with all her strength.

"This is amazing. Congratulations", she exclaimed way too loud for our proximity.

I hugged her back still a little stunned, mumbling _thank you_ into her hair. They all took turns congratulating us as I kept glimpsing at my finger to check if the ring was still on it. Christian produced, seemingly out of nowhere, a bottle of champagne for us to toast with. It took us a while to come down from the collective high of happiness before I glanced back to the ripped wraps and empty boxes realizing I'd forgotten something.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry Adrian", I babbled apologetically, grabbing the lonely package left under the tree, "I didn't mean to-."

"That's alright", he cut in through a chuckle, "You had more important and exciting things to pay your attention to."

He leaned forward as I slumped onto the ground before his chair and folded my legs, tucking his gift into my lap. I peeked at him with a wide grin and he gave me an encouraging nod before I slid the top of the box and peeked inside. And there I was thinking I was done with the , how completely wrong I was. I gingerly tugged the fabric neatly folded inside not believing my own eyes. _It was my scarf. My red, cashmere scarf_. I gawked at Adrian, seeing this oddly focused and serious expression spreading over his face. It was there for a second and then he just smiled leisurely while he asked: "Do you like it?"

I couldn't produce a single sound as I wrapped the scarf around my hand staring at it like it might disappear into a puff of smoke. For a moment, I thought the whole room and the people in it would vanish as if this was all another dream. It didn't happen. When the silence continued Adrian prompted: "If you don't like it, I can return it and get you another one or something else entirely."

"No, I-", I mumbled before I found his eyes again, "It's wonderful. Thank you."

"It looks a bit like the one you got from your parents years ago", Lissa butted in, peering over my shoulder.

"It looks exactly like it", I whispered, never letting my eyes leave Adrian's, hoping he'd somehow give away the secret of how he knew about the scarf.

"I'm glad you dig it", he simply said, looking completely honest and innocent.

I knew Adrian better than that though. He was a proud example of the whole _don't judge a book by its cover_ so I knew nothing was ever really that simple with him. That was the reason I waited for the rest of the night, right until he was about to leave to confront him about it. We were alone since Lissa and Christian left merely five minutes before it, Dimitri disappeared into the kitchen and Jill and Eddie were waiting for Adrian in the car outside. I cornered him in the hallway while he was getting his coat, grabbing him by the elbow and shoving him into the bathroom. I ripped his coat off the one arm he already pulled through it and flung it onto the cupboard next to the door.

"Little Dhampir, you _just_ got engaged so I think it's a bit too early for strippers and bachelorette parties. Give me my clothes back", he joked with an amused expression.

"Shut up. What's the deal with the scarf?", I retorted as he gave me a wordless look and crossed his arms over his chest. I waited for his response, but when he didn't say anything I asked: "So? Are you going to explain yourself or am I going to have to beat it out of you?"

"No need for violence", he chuckled, backing away and leaning against the nearest wall, "I thought you told me to shut up so I was just following your orders."

"Don't mess with me."

"I'm not trying to. There isn't any deal with the scarf, I saw it, liked it, thought you might like it and I bought it. That's it."

"So you're saying this has nothing to do with my dream earlier?", I challenged him crossing my arms as well.

"Dream? What the hell are you talking about Rose?"

"Don't play coy Adrian! The Spirit dream from this afternoon, the one you were in", I persisted, determined to get to the bottom of it.

"I hate to be the one to disappoint you, but I did not pull you into a Spirit dream this afternoon or any time of day and night for a while Rose", he replied before a small smirk appeared on his face, "It's very flattering though, that you're dreaming of me."

"I wasn't dreaming of you", I fumed, giving him my best death stare, "You were just there, at Lissa's old place where I got a scarf just like the one you gave me, at the jewelry shop where Dimitri bought this exact same ring that's now on my finger and at my house where-."

I fell silent, not being able to mention the part about the baby. Ever since I woke up, I felt this pang in my chest, this feeling like something was missing. I knew it was the very happiness that filled me while my eyes rested on the tiny little bundle in the arms of that other Rose, despite my attempts to convince myself otherwise.

"Rose, you are acting extremely strange. If I didn't know any better I'd say you've gone insane and that's alarming coming from me", Adrian commented with a grim expression.

"You really have no idea what I'm talking about?", I questioned, piercing his eyes with mine one last time in an attempt to make sure he wasn't playing me.

"None."

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry for attacking you, just forget about this."

"Not likely. You basically just told me you have visions about the past and the future. I'm starting to think you have a brain tumor or that you are a witch. Are you a witch, Little Dhampir?"

"I'm not a witch", I cried out, tugging the door of the bathroom open.

"If you say so", he laughed, picking up his coat and pulling it on as I leaned next to the front door.

"Thanks for the gift. I really do like it", I added as he stepped into the cold dawn outside.

"You are welcome", he said, turning to leave but, just as I was about to close the door behind him, he stopped and glanced over his shoulder at me, adding, "Do me a favor, try not to lose it-."

His voice trailed off as he walked away, but I swear I heard him add _"this time"_ at the end of his sentence. I was seconds away from following him out, but I felt Dimitri's hand wrapping around my waist as he leaned his head on my shoulder.

"Everything alright? You seemed a bit on the edge ever since we opened the presents."

I turned in his embrace pondering on whether I should finally tell him about what was going on, but when I saw a little frown playing on his forehead I decided against it. I also didn't want to worry him about my potential insaneness or brain tumor or the ability to foresee the future. Instead, I tiptoed my way to a kiss and whispered against his lips: "Everything is fine, more than fine, it's perfect. I just got a bit overly-excited, that's all."

He leaned away mumbling: "If you changed your mind about saying yes-."

"No, no, never! If you asked me a million times again I would have answered the same. I love you, I can't live without you and I can't imagine anything better than spending the rest of my life with you."

He seemed rather satisfied by my answer since he kissed me again and said: "I love you too. Let's go to bed."

"Is that an invitation?", I teased, knowing he'd understand perfectly well what I was suggesting.

"That's a promise", he chuckled pulling me towards the stairs.

"I'll get the equipment then", I giggled, hurrying to our bedroom ahead of him.

I hopped into the room, throwing myself on the bed before I opened the drawer of my nightstand and reached for the condoms inside. Ever since Adrian's and Lissa's studies of the Spirit revealed the possibility of us actually having children, we started being careful. I knew Dimitri wanted to have a kid with me with all his heart, but he didn't want to make me rush into anything.

 _Svetlana Vasilisa Belikova_ , my mind prompted out of nowhere as my fingers lingered over the box of condoms. _Lana._ She looked so perfect in my arms, so much like her father. I was so happy, we were so happy. Nothing about that picture seemed out of place or rushed, all of it seemed like it was exactly the way it was supposed to be. Adrian's words rang through my head again too: " _Congratulations Rose, starting from tonight you are officially pregnant"._ That was this night, this Christmas.

Dimitri cleared his throat behind me and chuckled: "What are you up to now?"

I looked at the drawer one last time before I pulled my hand back and slammed it shut. I turned around with a small smile on my face and asked: "Do you believe in dreams?"


End file.
